Kohaku Date
Kohaku Date (Date Kohaku) is an original character and a member of the Date Clan as the eldest child of Midori and Kazuhiro Date and the elder sister of Tamaki Date, who happens to be her partner in mission. As a trained fighter, she usually tasks herself with training others. However, she finds herself dealing with a reluctant partnership with a member from the rival clan, Kosuke Unno, after the latter usually caught up in her missions. Physical description Kohaku has black hair and blue eyes, which is usually desribed "as clear as the sky of the summer". In casual dresses, she sports dark blue shirt and white shorts with blue sneakers and a cap. In mission clothes, she wears a short-sleeved, dark blue kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, hold closed with a black obi with straps on the back that hold her sword, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs and black boots which is used to hide her throwing knives and poison power. Personality According to Kosuke, her most common and annoying trait is being bossy and sometimes irresponsible as she has the habit to order people around and gets angry at them if they don't follow her or get on her way. Despite that, she does care for her comrades, willingly abandons her mission to protect them. Her cousin says that her personality depends on her feelings. She takes great pride in being member of the Date Clan. Being independent and tough by nature, she does not like people helping her. She is very proud her fighting skills and never lets an enemy escape once she had it in her sights. She fights aggressively and will confront any enemy bravely. She shows no mercy and has a very strong sense of obligation towards fulfilling her duties. She has a notable love towards her family and deep sense of fondness and gratitude towards them. That is the reason why she keeps denying her feelings for Kosuke, not wanting to disappoint her family. Ability As a member of the Date Clan, Kohaku is a skilled fighter and able to single-handed a man is large as twice as her without trouble. Power *Hydrokinesis: As all member of her family, water is the basic element for Kohaku. She can perform the attack without an already existing water source. Her ability allows her to disguise in water, creating her "clone" thus giving her the opportunity to strike the opponent from an unknown direction. *Electrokinesis: Through her katana and knives, the electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. However, Kohaku has trouble controlling it with her bare hands, therefore she usually relies on her combat skills or water element. Skills *Swordsmenship: To her, it is the natural ability. Her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. She can even destroy a dozen of monsters with a slash of her swords. *Enhanced Physical: In contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Kohaku possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight, which often scares Shinichi. *Hand-to-hand Combatant: Even though it is not her preferred fighting style, Kohaku is a capable close range combatant. Through her weaponless training, she attacks her partner with extremely fast kicks and punches. She can easily knock Kaigen out with a single kick. *Enhanced Endurance: Category:Date Clan Category:Original characters Category:Female Category:Warriors Category:Human Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Alive